The invention relates to a tube forming apparatus and method, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for forming a tampon ejector tube provided for a telescoping tampon applicator.
The general arrangement and configuration of tampon applicators are well known in the art so that it will suffice for purposes of this description simply to note that such applicators consist of a carrier tube in which a tampon is positioned to be ejected by a tube that initially projects from the carrier tube but which pushes the tampon from the carrier tube when the ejector tube is telescoped within the carrier tube.
While tampon applicators have remained basically unchanged since the introduction of such devices, the carrier tube especially has become highly developed over the years. For example, as the materials suitable for use in the carrier tube have changed to thin walled flexible plastics, the tube has been provided at its remote end with a comparatively firm or riged gripping ring. Also, to facilitate comfortable and easy entry of the applicator into a body cavity, the forward end of the tube is generally a closed curved surface of revolution which is provided with intersecting radial slits that permit the surface to fold outwardly to allow the exit of a tampon from the tube. The ejector tube has remained essentially that, a straight tubular member with an inwardly inclined forward end that can engage and eject a tampon when the tube is telescoped within the carrier tube. The ejector tube is also provided with abutments on its outer surface that cooperate with detents on the inside surface of the carrier tube to obviate the inadvertent withdrawal and separation of the ejector tube from the carrier tube.